User talk:Ruxax/Archive2
Toggling Hello, I have asked Mugiwara Franky to add some toggling code into the wiki, but it does not seem to work (Cf my sandbox). Do you have any idea what we need to do in order to make it works. I think it could be really usefull. Thanks Kdom 08:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) If you look at the Devil Fruit talk page, you'll see that there is an issue considering the attack pages. And I really think that the toggling would be a good compromise solution. Kdom 17:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi ad welcome back. Is it possible you have a look at this now ? Thanks Kdom 20:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Impel Down's Basilisk Its based on a Cockatrice, not a Basilisk. Its a mix up since the near closeness of the lengends, but if its a roaster with wings - its a Cockatrice, not a Basilisk. A Basilisk is marked as having no wings and is more lizard/serpent with a crest (or "crown"). I half suspect Oda's muddled them up, since its so easily done and common to do so. LOTS of modern writers in fact do it. Tradionally the Basilisk had no roaster features prior to the Medievil era... ...Oh wait, your best reading about it on wikipeida, its not thebest place to do research but it certainly states what the difference is. Bottom line is, though the Basilisk of the Impel Down arc is called what it is, physically its a Cockatrice. Maybe Oda did it on purpose, who knows what Oda does. One-Winged Hawk 21:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ref template Thanks Ruxax, I would never have find that myself. I will implement that asap. Also I don't know if you have any idea how to solve toggling issue (Cf User_talk:Tipota#Toggling). Kdom 06:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Categories Well Yazzydream did not help us with that one. I suppose we could create a Arc image. The template contains a parameter for images but it appears it is not used. But I think it is a good idea to find some. Maybe we could start a discussion so that users choose them Kdom 11:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) js I do not know how to do it on Firebug and I am not interesting to find out how to do it with others programs so I use the following classic steps. On Firefox: Right click or File --> Save Page as --> Save as Type=>Web Page Complete. Open the index.xxx.php (xxx=numbers) Then you can do the same for the Internet Explorer, (Save as Type=> Webpage, Complete) save in deferent Folder and copy only the two .css files and the urchin.js file for the Interent Epxlorer to the first directory from firefox. Now every change you do to the common.js (Index.xxx.php) or in the HTML file you will see the results to all web browsers. I only use Firebug to see the errors.--Tipota 20:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Char box picture Thanks to your effort, I'm finally able to use some of these toggle features. here is a proposal to enhance the character box picture. I hope you will like it. Kdom 20:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Sandbox Yer edits may be harmless but don't touch my sandbox, I'll handle what is going on around there so next time you do that, I'm reverting it. No one touches each other's sandbox, understand? Joekido 20:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Toggle Button I was thinking to use a button on the toggle link and I create a simple css button. *On mouse over: cursor becomes a pointer and the border/shadow color change. *On click: temporary decreases the button height 1 pixel. *A minor and annoying problem is the "selection rectangle" on links I cannot disable it on Firefox without disable it for the whole page. What do you thing is it any useful to use a button? Tipota 01:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the response, I already used that code but for some reason was not working, now is working (without div). I personally prefer to use button in toggler instead of a text. Here is an example. Also you can use it on characters box. Tipota 21:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk page I answered you directly in the forum page. I hope it's clear. I think it is quite new as I've seen it only recently but it's very practical. I will see if there is something about it in my preferences. Kdom 10:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Does the wrench works with you when you add a Wiki page in widget on the side bar ? When I click on it nothing happens... Kdom 13:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, unfortunatly it does not seem possible to create widget with address like http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&namespace=7... I will add them to my bookmarks like you suggested instead. Kdom 13:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Argh it does not work either ! Deletion Forum:Deletion of talk pages. Kdom 11:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Missing portraits I'd like to, but I didn't uploaded some of those because I didn't have a good shot of it, like: Hippo Iron, Screen Buffalo, Kubinagaryuu: I don't even remember of seing this one in the movie Black Brothers: Hard to fit the three of them in a single thumb Hammer Isoginchaku and Maou Game: Terrible pictures GMTails 20:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Reference Do you know where I can learn how to make references on this wikia ? Thanks, LordRayleigh. Thanks for your help. LordRayleigh 10:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Need for help Hi, I want to ask you for your help. You see, I'm working on the french version of the One Piece wikia and when I see the modification on the One Piece character infobox, I tried to integrate it into the french version of the character infobox, but it seems I can't quite understand with the toggle code. Can you help me out ? Here's the link for the french version of the character box: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Char_box Thank you very much for your help. Ichigo kurosaki1979 12:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) My turn *Talk:Haki#Specialization *Category talk:Portraits Kdom 12:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) And I will definitly need your opinion on this one. Kdom 13:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Several Talks Of course ;) Thank you for asking ;) Aldarinor 18:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well, maybe I was wrong then: the page with the episode list shouldn't be on the same one with the generic information... So, if that is what you want to know, about me the pages should be 2 ;) Aldarinor 19:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Category 'Template' This you ever read this discussion?--Tipota 22:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Bilkans if you want to have the bilkans page to stay the same state why in the talk page 23:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Response please? Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Lots of stuff If you please, one thing at a time. With ongoing discussions like Forum:Images on the wiki, Forum:Image Guidelines, and other stuff, I can only do so much. I already feel like a machine whenever I have do stuff like deletions. So please, if you kindly, bear with it, I'm only human.Mugiwara Franky 12:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : . I am fucking sick of this fucking topic that I had my hand in creation. I am fucking sick that I can't enjoy being just a regular contributor in this wikia. I am fucking sick of being requested time and time again to delete stuff like a machine. The worst of it is I am fucking sick of this one month without one piece and sick of the fact that I spend most of that time arguing with all sorts of requests and problems instead of adding actual stuff to the wikia. So if you want so much for your request about community news, help out a bit and not fucking bothering me everytime I have clean up something.Mugiwara Franky 12:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) If you think that manga images can be useful on this wiki can you please support my point on the Forum:Images_on_the_wiki. Kdom 20:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC)